disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Leolivia
Leolivia is a paring of Leo Howard and Olivia Holt. Some people ship Leolivia just as much as they ship Kick. Do you wanna hear something cool with Leolivia? Well Leo's zodiac sign is a cancer and Olivia's is a Leo! Isn't that adorable? Cute Pictures olivia-holt-and-leo-howard-gallery.jpg Images.jpg Images (4).jpg 547976 450706501612547 431594206857110 2022748 1926269736 n.jpg 543229 446689032014294 431594206857110 2013584 239469681 n.jpg 766px-141782656-horz.jpg 708px-141782652-horz.jpg 532px-420183 354001801299993 185353808164794 1122454 1804592832 n.jpg 531px-2dfe11ea51ee11e1b9f1123138140926 7.jpg 266px-189754_196832773683564_185353808164794_573229_586514_n.jpg 266px-205952_240781525955355_185353808164794_792209_7678951_n.jpg 266px-261657_228359477197560_185353808164794_751050_1525816_n.jpg 298781_179065775514914_127001157388043_389931_1754346069_n.jpg Olivia_leo.png 354px-264802_228608463839328_185353808164794_751976_7691110_n.jpg 190327_1543443880899_1679062329_980164_3152992_n_1_.jpg 281307_131826570238835_127001157388043_222441_7899459_n.jpg Snapshot 4 (14-06-2012 17-15).png Leolivia.PNG 266px-189754_196832773683564_185353808164794_573229_586514_n-1.jpg|Leolivia #edited 556168 366873106702081 918454700 n.jpg|so cute! they've got their arms round each other tumblr_m6kbs1GqpO1r94vugo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6knm7jwQA1rp2nt3o1_500.png Tmb inline kki summer.jpg AxKYRPBCIAAXJDQ.jpg 09.jpg 01.jpg '' ''Leolivia Moments *Olivia warns people about Leo's imposter as seen here *In Olivia's facebook she is always posting pics of her and Leo. *In this video Leo and Olivia show Boptv some Karate moves. Olivia jokingly asks Leo not to make fun of her *In the same video when Olivia is doing her karate moves,Leo comes to the camera doing his karate move which makes Olivia laugh. * In this video Leo talks about being competitive and also talks about how Olivia did great at the wall challenge even though Kelsey was taller than her he also says he is proud of her. *Olivia tweeted back to Lauryn McClain saying how she misses her Kickin it cast mates( especially Leo) and can't wait for them to reunite *Trizzio tweeted a picture of The Kickin It cast as seen here and Olivia says she loves it as seen here *Olivia tweeted a video of Pair of Kings vs Kickin It Game saying ' Ok..If you missed the Kickin' It VS Pair of Kings game on... Here it is.. check it out :)'' which Leo retweeted *'Olivia tweeted a photo of her, Leo, Mateo, Dylan, Alex 'Today was great. @iamLeoHoward @officialmateo@DylanRSnyder@AChristianJones http://instagr.am/p/Of1Ua/ '' *Leo retweeted the tweet that Olivia tweeted. *Leo tweeted a photo of him and Olivia at Olivia's Birthday Party. He also mentions he had a great time'' A pic of olive and I at her birthday party...had a great time :) http://yfrog.com/h3uszicj '' *''Olivia then tweeted back to leo saying she loves the photo and he is the best :) ' love this! & thank you..Ur the best :) *Olivia tweeted ' the only difference between a good day and a bad day, is your altitude' ''which Leo retweets to. That could mean they agree on the same thing *Leo tweeted to Olivia and Dylan saying they're filling up his timeline which means he is constantly spending time with her and Olivia tells Dylan that she is his filling his timeline and she also says she's worried that Leo will unfollow her as a joke as seen here *Leo and Olivia did an interview with BOPandTigerBeat and Leo tweeted about it in here. *'Leo tweeted saying he will be on prankstars and Olivia retweets the tweet.Hey guys im going to be on a brand new episode of #prankstars this Sunday October 16 at 8:00 PT. It was a blast to shoot!!!' *Olivia misses Leo a lot and always tweets about missing her cast ''Miss my guys @DukeofEarles@iamLeoHoward @OfficialMateo@DylanRSnyder @AChristianJones :( I'm feelin' a six flags trip comin' on soon... ;) *BOPandTigerBeat tweeted a photo of Leo and Olivia which Olivia retweets to The cast of Kickin' It getting ready to sign autographs for their fans!http://twitpic.com/693q3t *Olivia tweeted a pic of her with Alex, Dylan and Leo Here's a pic of @DylanRSnyder@iamLeoHoward @AChristianJones and I backstage at the #D23expo SO MUCH FUN! Love them :')http://yfrog.com/h2t18huj '' *Leo wishes Olivia a happy birthday and she replied saying ''hahaha aww thanks sweets ;) haha love you too! *'Leo tweeted a pic from the set adding Hey all my kickin it fam,thanks for a great season love you guys... http://yfrog.com/h4q9xphj 'and Olivia retweeted the picture *Olivia tweeted a pic of Leo and her on the set on Leo's birthday The birthday boy and me on set, happy birthday @iamLeoHoward love you!!http://yfrog.com/gy2ixvij; She also added that she loves him '' *''Olivia tweeted to her fans saying to go follow her talented cast members including Leo. *''Olivia did an interview with Leo on BOPandTigerBeat and she tweeted saying she had so fun with him Had such a great time with @iamLeoHoward hanging out and talking to @BOPandTigerBeat We had so much fun =] *Olivia was really excited when Leo got a twitter. She tweeted '' YAY! The real Leo Howard finally got a twitter! @iamLeoHoward Everyone follow him now!-all the rest are posers RT'' *In this video Olivia told PopstarMagazine Leo is the most competitive out of her kickin it team and she also told Popstar Leo killed it in the surfing challenge because he stayed up the longest on the surfboard.She told Popstar it was cool seeing him stay on the surfboard longer. *In Olivia's facebook Olivia added a photo of Leo and her on his birthday. In the caption of the video it says I want to wish my "rockin' cast mate" Leo Howard a happy 14 birthday!! I ♥ you!!! *Olivia made a poster for Leo along with his cake on his birthday wishing him a happy birthday on facebook Poster *In this photo Olivia took a picture of Leo holding his guitar which she thinks is awesome then she took another picture of Leo blowing candles on his birthday and in her caption she wrote May all your wishes come true :) so she took mostly Leo's picture on his birthday. *In this video a fan made Olivia comments that Leo and her appreciate the support.She also added saying Leo and her love their fans. So... Leo and Olivia look at Kick videos so that makes them secret Kick shippers? :DDD *Leo and Olivia are always seen together and they always take photos of each other together. *In this interview Olivia says she would love to see more Kick Moments and she says there's loads of flirting on Season 1 I want my character to have a closer relationship with the guys and also a closer relationship with Jack and see what kind of happens between the two of them. They have a little flirtation thing going on throughout the whole first season and I want to see something happen in the second season. *In this tweet a fan from twitter asks Olivia if she could tell Leo to come back on twitter.The fan also says she wants to talk to him and she really misses him then Olivia replied saying she missed him as well and she also does a little hashtag with #LEOGETBACKON followed by the winky face *Leo and Olivia attended Hollywood Christmas Parade together. She posted a picture of Leo,Jason and herself at the parade.Leo and Olivia were seen sitting together waving at fans :) *In this video around Leo tries to put his arm around Olivia but takes his hand away then he finally puts his arm around Olivia only (He pats Jason) and introduces him and Olivia and Jason. Olivia has a huge smile when he does it *In this tweet @alexirob has a picture of Leo and Olivia and Jason and herself on the christmas parade, Olivia is wearing Leo's jacket. Some Leolivia believe that Leo gave Olivia the jacket because she was cold and that was really sweet of him. Also giving away jacket is kinda what a boyfriend girlfriend do. *In this video Leo and Olivia are seen taking pics and greeting fans together :) *Olivia and Leo hang out with G Hannelius Leo's tv sister as seen here *In this photo of Season 2 Kickin it, Leo posted a picture of him in set and Olivia is with him too because her picture is on the same location Leo is on as seen here and Olivia can be seen in Leo's picture so that means Leo and Olivia spend time on set on the first day. *In this tweet a fan named @MariahRome on twitter posts a video tagging Olivia and Leo saying Love this promo of Kim and Jack #KickinIt @olivia_holt @iamleohoward.In that video it is shown Jack and Kim have a crush on each other. Olivia retweets the tweet. The video can be seen here *In this video Leo says Olivia pretends to not like Leo but she does like Leo. ;) *Jason might be a leolivia shipper because he thinks the picture of Leo and Olivia on Leo's birthday is cute as seen here Olivia agrees its cute and favorites the tweets *Leo and Olivia spent time together to do a disney xd promo shoot as seen here *Leo and Olivia went to Olivia's sister's play as seen here *Leo and Olivia love video chatting with each other, they recently video chatted Teala Dunn as seen here and here *Leo thinks Olivia is cute, funny and cool and she's really awesome at martial arts and flipping. she picks up all the gymnastics, back handspring stuff, really quickly as seen here *"Olivia and Leo Howard are best friends on and off set. "Olivia is so cool, shes's just one of the guys." Leo tells bop. "We've kind of grown up with her now. She's like everyone's awesome little sister was written on the latest issue of Bop Magazine *Out of all the cast members Olivia was the first person he followed on instagram *When Mateo tweeted this photo of Leo, Olivia favorited the tweet. *Olivia tweeted a video of Kick a fan made, a fan asked if she and Leo were dating she said I don't like to talk about my personal life.. but I am not allowed to date yet, I'm 14. Leo and I are just friends. :) on this post here *Olivia has a picture of Leo on her instagram which she also tweeted playing with the guitar adding ' “''pink guitar jammin' @whoisleo #HesNotGirlyAtAll” as seen here *Leo's poser sends her a message and she says that is not the real Leo, his facebook is under her likes and uses his twitter as seen here ''Olivia Holt fan page This is not the real Leo.. he only has one page on FB and it's under my likes... Leo only uses his twitter, which is @iamleohoward :) * A fan asks Olivia what Leo's facebook is and she says it's under her likes as seen here * A fan asked Olivia if Leo has any siblings Olivia says he's an only child which means she knows him very well as seen here * A fan asks Olivia if Leo has skype and she doesn't answer personal questions in his case as seen here * This link confirms Leo and Olivia are best friends link * Olivia says Leo is her best friend as seen here Olivia Holt fan page Leo is my best friend :) * A fan asks Olivia if Leo had an accident and Olivia says he's good and he has no accidents as seen here and here * A fan says she has a crush on Leo and asks Olivia not to tell him, Olivia says her secret's safe with her as seen here *A fan asks Olivia to say hi to Leo for her and Olivia says she will as seen here *Olivia went to a Van Halen concert with Leo and his family as seen here, *Leo tweeted "KINGS BABY!!!!" and Olivia replied this and Leo replied her back with this, but then she replied to that tweet as seen here. *They were both in a promo for the new movie brave on disney xd as seen here *In this picture Leo captioned "Somebody stole my hat! @realoliviaholt" *Inthis video leo is satring at Olivia for a few seconds and they smile at each other. Also, Leo is giving Olivia a high five. Later in the video, he is chasing her down the beach and tries to catch her. Similarities *They both own dogs. *They both play guitars. *They both do gymnastics. *They both did a "My Life" segment on Disney XD. *They both have Instagram. *Their last names start with Ho. *They both have summer birthdays. *They both did a magic healthy of living segment with a lab rats cast member *They are both doing a TRYathlon as seen here *They both love the episode Kung Fu Cop *They both love to go a beach area Leo: Hawaii Olivia: Bahamas *They both are Kick Shippers *They both like Eddie Van Halen *They both did a Rena Durham photoshoot *They both did an interview with The Clique *They both seem to love Van Halen *They went to the Van Halen concert in the Staples Center together Galleries Click here to view the Leolivia Photo Gallery Click here to view the Leolivia Video Gallery Category:Real life ships Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Teens Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Off screen Category:Friendships with Leo Howard Category:Friendships with Olivia Holt Category:Friendship with Olivia Holt Category:Friendship with Leo Howard Category:Relationships Category:Leo howard Category:Olivia holt Category:Twitter Category:Leolivia Category:Pairings with Males Category:Pairings with Females